Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (3-aminopropoxy)bibenzyl derivatives which possess anticoagulant activity, especially activity against blood platelet aggregation. They enhance the prostaglandins I.sub.2 activity and are effective for the cure and prevention of thrombosis.
More particularly, this invention relates to (3-aminopropoxy)bibenzyl derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions containing the same effective for inhibiting platelet aggregation.
This invention also relates to processes whereby said (3-aminopropoxy)bibenzyl derivatives are prepared and also to processes for inhibiting platelet aggregation.